Kame
|xEa7gyHtRuI}} kame is a who started in early 2008. He is most well known for his impersonation of the voice actor Fujiwara Keiji, especially in the role in Hiroshi Nohara from the anime Crayon Shin-Chan. Most of his covers, are parodies related to the before mentioned series, specifically the family of Hiroshi Nohara. He usually keeps a steady voice to imitate the tone of Hiroshi Nohara, but he is also able to deviate, hitting low notes with notable ease. He has also shown to be able to rap, as seen in "Shoushuuriki" . He tends to include spoken dialogues during instrumental parts, such as in his cover of "Kagerou Days" . His most popular cover as Hiroshi Nohara is his "Senbonzakura" with over 1.10 million views as of January 2014 and his most popular regular cover is his parody of "Jiyuu no Tsubasa", "Jiyuu no Shachiku" with over 1.71 million views as of January 2014. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2008.05.17) # "Orera Shokuan Sagyou Guda" (Parody) (2008.03.29) # "Hitori de Gasshou" (2008.05.23) # "Falco, Muon, Star Fox Nite, Soumento" (2008.07.24) # "Smash Bros. Ryuusei-Gun Heroes" (2008.08.01) # "Xepher-SHUZOMix" (2008.08.08) # "Saishuu Kichiku Maou Ganon D wo Maou Ppoku" (2008.08.16) # "Super Falcon Punch Deluxe" (2008.08.15) # "Kamenanoni Butsu Chigiri de Hashirou Ze wo" (2008.08.18) # "Reset" (2008.08.28) # "Saishuu Kichiku Maou Ganon D wo Maou Ppoku" (2008.09.01) # "Gyakushuu he no Houkou wo Atsukurushiku" (2008.09.07) # "SATSUGAI" (2008.09.11) # "Hanmāsongu to Itami no tou" (2008.09.14) # "Suisei Hikou" (Parody) (2008.09.21) # "Hot Knows..." (Parody of "God Knows...") (2008.09.21) # "Cantarella" (2008.11.03) # "Matsuoka Soul" (2008.11.08) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun wo Atsukurushiku" (2008.12.09) # "My Pace Daiou" (2008.12.12) # "World is Dedede" (2008.12.22) # "Bishoku Obu Kurabu wo Oyama Sensei to Isshindoutai ni Natte" (2009.01.03) # "Furuchin ☆ Boogie wo Furuchinde" (2009.01.30) # "Double Lariat" (2009.03.11) # "Kitasaitama Blues wo Nise" -Hiroshi Nohara ver.- (2009.05.27) # "We Are!" (Parody) (2010.01.06) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Parody) (2010.01.27) # "Lord Vader Renai Dāsubēshon" (2010.02.16) # "Ura-Omote Lovers" -Hiroshi Nohara ver.- (2010.02.18) # "Fukkireta" -Village Chief ver.- (2010.06.09) # "Venus to Jesus" -Village Chief ver.- (2010.06.24) # "Kyoumodokokade Shokusagashi" (2010.07.22) # "Matryoshka" -Village Chief and Hiroshi Nohara ver.- (2010.09.19) # "Nohara Hero" (Parody of "Panda Hero") -Hiroshi Nohara ver.- (2011.04.02) # "Brave Love, TIGA" (2011.05.08) # "Shoushuuryoku" (2011.06.30) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (2011.07.20) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" -Hiroshi Nohara ver.- (2011.07.23) # "Senbonzakura" -Hiroshi Nohara ver.- (2011.11.15) # "Senbonzakura" -Hiroshi Nohara Lightweight ver.- (2011.11.20) # "PONPONPON" -Hiroshi Nohara ver.- (2011.12.14) # "Kurenai Days" (Parody of "Kagerou Days") -Izana Kunagiri ver.- # "Mokyumokyu Festival" -Hiroshi Nohara ver.- (2012.02.13) # "Hige wo Soru" -Hiroshi Nohara ver.- (2012.02.25) # "HI・RO・SHI You're Taishuu www Nioi wwwww Itsumo www" -Hiroshi Nohara ver.- (2012.03.25) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu" -Hiroshi Nohara ver.- (2012.06.27) # "Ou chin chin w o Zenryoku de" (2012.08.09) # "That Blood's Destiny" (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OP) -Hiroshi Nohara ver.- (2012.08.27) # "Sarishinohara" -Hiroshi Nohara ver.- (2012.11.16) # "Mattaku Omotē Na" (2012.12.05) # "Nohara's Fanclub" (Parody of "Yi Er Fanclub") -Hiroshi Nohara ver.- (2013.01.16) # "Hashira no Otokotachi ga BLOODY STREAM" (2013.01.31) # "Hashira no Otokotachi ga BLOODY STREAM" (2013.02.15) # "Anma Rinda" (2013.02.21) # "Internet Voice" (Parody) (2013.03.27) # "Haiyore! Hiroshi san ore wa Kaisha no Li Ye" -Hiroshi Nohara ver.- (2013.04.09) # "Waru no Nioi" (Parody of "Aku no Hana ED") -Hiroshi Nohara ver.- (2013.04.25) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Parody) (2013.05.18) # "Jiyuu no Shachiku" (Parody of "Shingeki no Kyojin OP") (2013.07.29) # "Rirekisho Hole" (Parody of "Donut Hole") (2013.12.05) # "Zutto Maekara Kyouteki (Tomo) Deshita." (Parody of "Zutto Maekara Suki Deshita.") (2013.12.15) # "Girlfriend (Kakarichou)" (2014.01.10) # "Kill Me Teihen" feat. Siina # "Geri Go ~Geri no Mama de~" (Parody of Let It Go from Frozen OST) (2014.03.21) # "Futan ga Tsurai do" (Parody of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OP3) (2014.04.19) # "Nohara Hiroshi ga Daimidaler" (Hiroshi Nohara is Daimidaler) (Parody of Daimidaler the Sound Robot OP) -Hiroshi Nohara ver.- (2014.05.11) # "Blessing -Voice Imitating ver-" feat. kame, Akajam, Akito★, Uesu, Chage, Tuna Can, Mune, Moledeo, Rukawa, and Utori (2014.06.09) # "Jii no Senkou" (Flash of Masturbation) (Parody of Gundam Reconguista in G ED1) (2014.11.19) # "Shachiku no Kioku ~end of THE WORK~" (Memory of that Corporate Slave ~end of the WORK~) (parody of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OP2) (2015.01.15) # "Nohara Hiroshi ga Akkusain Dakara" (Because Hiroshi Nohara Smells) (Parody of Attakain Dakara~♪) -Hiroshi Nohara ver.- (2015.01.28) # "Shachiku no Kioku ~end of THE WORK~" (Memory of that Corporate Slave ~end of the WORK~) (parody of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OP2) feat. kame, Tapioca, zero-max, Shiitan, Utori, and KYS (2015.03.11) # "Silver Soul" ("Slow Motion" -parody-) feat. Aho no Sakata, Shima, Panchu, Ran-san, kame, Eda, c.tan, A24, Gonzo,Chage, Tsunakan, KYS and Akito★ (2015.04.07) # "Otsukare Recital" (Otsukimi Recital -Parody-) (2015.08.26) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (Kekkaisensen ED) -Voice Imitating ver.- (2015.10.03) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Osomatsu-san OP) (2015.12.22) # "Connecting" -Voice Imitating New Year Edition- feat. Aho no Sakata, Chage, moldio, Mune, kame, Churi, Rica and Hinonatsu (2016.01.01) # "Ai no Prison" (Love's Prison, Prison School OP) feat. Paytan, Maoo, Hytan, Dento, Nakai, and kame (2016.02.15) # "Checkmate!?" (Dagashi Kashi OP) feat. Azyu, uenohara, and kame (2016.03.15) # "Otona no Funiki de Lion" (Lion in Adult Atmosphere) feat. kame and siva (2016.05.28) }} Discography Gallery |Kame_03.png|kame as seen in his cover of "Nohara Hero" |Kame_05.png|kame as seen in his cover of "Sarishinohara" |Kamematsu by Haruta 54181152.png|kame (right) as seen in "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" |Connecting Koemane kame.png|kame as seen in "Connecting" -Voice Imitating New Year Edition- |kame-siva pixivID57126263.png|kame (left) and siva as seen in "Otona no Funiki de Lion" }} Trivia * He only started singing as Hiroshi Nohara recently as he has been singing regularly in his earlier covers. * Other notable characters he has parodied are Village Chief from Arakawa Under the Bride and Izana Kunagiri from the Final Fantasy series, of whom Fujiwara Keiji was the seiyuu. * He seems to be a big fan of Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a lot of his Mylists and early covers are related to the said game.His different Mylists External Links * Twitter